Rising Again
by raikota
Summary: With Jacob and her family gone, what will Renesemee do? Her only love is gone from this world, but what happens when she meets a man she briefly saw as a child, who has also lost his love? Nessie/Marcus; My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

My first fic, so be gentle! Rated T for later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, deep in thought, a female figure walked along a beach. The sun was just setting, giving the water a reddish orange color.

The figure, a girl named Renesmee, was thinking about the last few days she'd experienced. A line formed in between her brows as she stared at the looming horizon.

Jacob. _Her _Jacob. Gone forever.

*_Flashback*_

_Nessie ran threw the forest, Jacob hot on her heels in his wolf form. "Nessie, keep running!", he said._

_A group of newborn vampires, smart enough to stay out of the Volturi's spotlight, was hunting down Jacob and his pack, killing them off one-by-one. No one was left except her and Jacob. _

_There was no rhyme or reason to why these newborns were so intent as to wipe the wolves out, and yet, they chased the two like their very existences depended on her and Jacob's deaths. _

_She, with her vampire speed, was much faster than Jacob, even in his wolf form. Somehow, she had a bad feeling about this. _

"_Yyyrrrraaaahhh!!!"_

_Jacob!_

_*End Flashback*_

Why, oh, why Jacob!? Jacob was so good! He didn't deserve this!

More than that though, she realized that for once in her life, she was alone.

When she was a child, she was always with her family, the Cullens. As she became older, an adult, she was always with Jacob. Even though her family moved away, she still had Jacob. Now what did she have! She had no idea where her family was, though, if she really wanted to, she could find out.

The thing was, she didn't want to. She didn't want to be tied down to her family. She wanted to be independent, but still… she needed _someone!_

Hm, maybe she just needed some kind of change of scenery to help get her mind off things. America held nothing for her anymore. She wanted to go somewhere! Somewhere far away! But… where should she go?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, there's the first chappy! Hope ya'll like it! I know it's short, but I promise the next few chapters will be longer! I'm not sure if I'm gunna continue or not. It depends on how many reviews I get. I might just continue for fun! No flames please! Just feedback! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It clicked.

Italy! The vampires who she met as a child! The whole 'kill and destroy the immortal child' thing was over, and she knew for a fact that Aro wouldn't turn her down, she was too valuable.

Should she? Why not? Who else would take her in, but not try to poke around in her business? As long as she did her job as a guard for the 'bosses' she could have all the privacy she wanted! It was perfect!

M&NM&NM&NM&NM&NM&NM&NM&N

"Aro, Caius, and Marcus will see you now.", said Felix as he began to lead Nessie down the cold and Aristocratic hall that led to the throne-like room that her mother and father once visited.

Unlike her parents visit, however, the only vampires in the room were Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"Felix, you are dismissed.", said Aro with a wave of his hand.

By now she was shaking. What if she was wrong about her value to them. Would they have her burned? Here she was, the one who had caused so much trouble to them years ago. So much so that they, their guard, and even their wives were all provoked out of Volterra just to come deal with her. If she died now, would Edward come avenge her? He wouldn't stand a chance against the Volturi. She knew that. Even if he, her uncles, and her grandfather all came to fight, in the end, they too would be gone.

"Renesemee Cullen.", said Aro sweetly.

Here was the moment of truth.

"Come to me, dear. Show me how you've been."

She knew what he meant.

Slowly she walked up to him and as she walked he leaned in her direction and stretched out his hand. She barely touched his hand when Aro's eyes glued shut. He stood there for just a few moments, every emotion imaginable flashing across his face, then his eyes slowly opened and gazed down at the young half-breed with pity and sorrow.

She wasn't sure if it was sincere or not. You could never tell with Aro.

"You poor child. My deepest regrets as to what happened to your…. mate.", he said.

"What is it? Aro!", demanded Caius. A scowl, as always was present on his face.

Marcus looked bored.

"It seems that a bunch of newborns has destroyed the last of the shape-shifting wolves, included dear Nessie's Jacob. How sad! Hmm… and it seems she has come to us seeking the comfort of solitude. So be it! I say she will make a marvelous addition to our guard! Brothers? What say you? Caius?"

"…Very well."

"Splendid! Marcus?"

Marcus didn't move. Slowly he walked past Aro straight towards Nessie. He paused to studied her face, then looked straight in her eyes. He seemed to stare right into her soul.

"Marcus?", questioned Aro.

Still, he stared. He stared at her with so much understanding, that her swiftly beating heart almost broke. She wanted so much to just grab onto him and tell him all about her pain, to just let the tears run free onto him. More than this though, she wanted to know just what has made him have this understanding. Who has he lost? How can he go on like this? If they decided to let her stay, she definitely needed to talk to him. Maybe he could help her. He's been around a lot and probably had some good advice. Who knows? Maybe she could help him too.

"She stays.", said Marcus after minutes of just staring at her.

"Excellent! Demetri!" Demetri? Where did he come from? Was she so focused on Marcus, she didn't notice his arrival? "Show Nessie to her room please."

There was no going back now.

Ya, I got bored. So! I decided to continue! Eh, I need a hobby anyways. It's still kinda short, but... whatever. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Update time!

"blah blah" – regular talk

'blah blah' – thoughts

_Blah blah – _flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

Here she was walking down that hallway again. Was it the same hallway? She was sure that she'd seen that crack in the paint before… Ah! All these walls look the same! Maybe she should ask Demetri if they were almost to her room… Uh, maybe not. He looks annoyed. Shouldn't there be other people around? Maybe this place was just that big. There's some doors up ahead! Are they getting close to her room? She was tired and dirty and sad. She just wanted to take a bath and go to sleep!

"Here's your room."

Woah, she spaced out for a minute there! 'Pay attention, Nessie!', she thought.

"Oh, thanks, Demetri!", she said, her voice cracking in her surprise.

A small smile appeared on his face. "Hn. No problem.", he said. Then he turned and started to walk back down the hall, leaving outside the door. She smiled at his retreating back, then turned towards the door with every intention of making her previous plans a reality. One small problem.

Locked.

'NO FREAKIN' WAY!!!', she screamed in her head.

There was no way Demetri, Aro, or whoever's bright idea this was, was going to leave her outside here with a locked bedroom. Did they plan this? Was this some kind of ridiculous initiation ceremony that they were pulling on her? If so, it wasn't funny!

"Arrrrrr! Is anybody there?! MY DOOR'S LOCKED!!! Can anyone hear me?!", she yelled to one end of the dark empty hallway.

"Perhaps you should try the key.", said a voice right behind her.

She squeaked as she turned to face the voice. She turned completely around and came face-to-too-close-face with Marcus. Startled, she jumped back a step.

"W-what k-key?", she stuttered. Surprisingly, the ever unemotional Marcus cracked a smile at her ignorance.

"This key." , he said, then side stepped around her towards the door. He motioned to a small hook beside the door that, indeed, held a key.

"Oh… that key. Heh, heh, I guess I didn't see it… before…", she shuffled her feet around and looked at the wall opposite the door.

Marcus closed his eyes, the smile still on his face, as he seemed to think for a second. When he opened his eyes again, his face was once again emotionless. "I trust you don't need assistance to find the doorknob.", he said with a finality as he started to leave.

"Oh, ya. Ha, ha, um right. I'll just go in now.", she stuttered.

"Hn, indeed." , he said, still headed down the hall.

"Uh, um well,", she said. Then a thought came to her. "Wait! Marcus!" he stopped and turned to look at her, but said nothing. "Um, you know, we should, um maybe, m-maybe hang out some time and… talk." Did she really just say that? Did she really just suggest to Marcus, a leader of the Volturi Clan of vampires, that they should HANG OUT?! How lame could you get? Marcus's face didn't change. If anything, he looked amused with her. He probably thought that she was just some dumb kid. That is NOT what she wanted!

"Hn, maybe we should… hang out… sometime." , he said with a smirk, "Give me a yell whenever you want to… hang out." He turned and walked down the hallway into the darkness.

Her cheeks were burning. Wow, that was embarrassing. She needed to remember to NEVER do that again! Ever!

Oh, well. Might as well get some sleep. Hopefully, she'd have a clear mind by morning.

Third chapter up! Hope ya like it! Thanks to my one reviewer, you know who you are! If anyone else would like to review, that'd be great!


End file.
